tradelandsfandomcom-20200213-history
Tutorial/Selling Cargo
Selling Cargo Tutorial Selling cargo is beneficial in Tradelands. This is one of the main ways to earn Doubloons which can be used to build new ships or buy more cargo. To start off you need to complete the Building Ships Tutorial before doing this one. After you have done that, spawn a ship at the Dock Master NPC. We'll be doing this tutorial from Whitecrest to make it easier. Spawn your Goldfish and sail it toward the Trading Port. Once you are there, you should see a Trading NPC. Click him and select the cargo you would like to buy and put on your ship. Depending on your type of ship, it will hold various amounts of cargo. For this tutorial purpose we will be using the Goldfish which holds only one cargo. Head over to your ship and press "F." that should drop the cargo into your ship and will lock on. to pick it up again ,simply press "F" near the cargo. Now that you have gotten your cargo, sail over to Fenwick and go to its trading docks. Once you have reached Fenwick's Trading Port, look for a black rectangle. That's where you can sell our cargo for more money. Go over to your cargo and press "F" to grab it and then walk over to the black rectangle. Once you reach the black rectangle, press "F" again and you should receive a notification at the top of your screen saying you received the Doubloons!!! You may repeat this process as many times as you like. Other Techniques Tutorial This part of the tutorial is meant for those who have completed the "Selling Cargo" tutorial and understand how selling cargo works. Quick Buy Cargo There is a way to quickly put cargo into your ship assuming you now have a larger ship that can hold more cargo. To do this, simply go to the Trading NPC and with the "Buying Cargo Menu" walk over to your ship which should be parked real close. From there, click on the cargo you would like to buy and press "F." Without closing the menu, check to see if the cargo is locked to your ship. If it is, click the next cargo you would like to buy and repeat. Most Profit from Cargo To get the most profit from your cargo, sell your cargo to the island as far away from where you bought it. e.g. Cargo bought at Whitecrest can be sold for more at Nova Balreska. And vice versa. For Blackwind, selling at Freeport is the best. '' Wet Cargo Wet Cargo is cargo that has dropped into the sea by accident or by being sunk. Cargo that is wet will no longer give you the commission doubloons that you have bought at, but increases its selling value. High Risk Cargo Depending on the ratio of merchants to pirates in your faction, cargo will be worth more than its original value when sold. ''e.g 5 Whitecrest to 5+ Pirates will make cargo worth more. Safety While Trading Trading can be very dangerous in Tradelands, especially with pirates sailing around. Here are a couple of tips that could potentially save your life and your cargo. # '''Refrain from sailing alone! '''Sailing alone as a trader is a very bad idea. Pirates most commonly will pick off isolated traders in opposition to a large crew. Even just bringing a single friend along can be useful! A crew can help you defeat pirates, sell cargo, direct your ship, and even sink enemy ships! # '''Use agile ships. '''A good, fast ship can be used to maneuver out of tough situations. Not only do they provide a good escape plan, you can also trade quicker and get more money. Small, lightweight ships like the Starling and Dart excel at speed. # '''Don't be afraid to fight back! '''Make sure you bring both Round Shot and weapons while you trade. Round shot is used to fire cannons and sink ships, while weapons can be used in dire situations to get rid of troublesome pirates. Always remember to bring hardtack to heal yourself after a strenuous battle. Killing pirates actually gives you bonus Doubloons! Also note that Melee is another alternative which many pirates employ, so always sail equipped for a fight! # '''Steer clear of pirate waters. '''It's not a very smart idea to go sailing right through Blackwind. Contrary to popular belief, Blackwind doesn't really have that much better trade rates. If you're going from Whitecrest to Nova Balreska, try sailing to Freeport and then making a straight cut to Nova instead of risking the faster route past Blackwind. # '''Join a Crew! '''If you'd rather not risk your precious Doubloons, opt to join a teammate's crew instead. Sinking ships can grant substantial amounts of Doubloons, and you won't have to risk any of your own. Category:Tutorial